The Unspoken Words
by Animecat16
Summary: This is a story I made my self I hope you in joy it. Hazel, a girl, who has just moved has no friends, because of her shy personality. The only person who has talked to her a couple of times out of classes is Nick, but she is not friends with him. When she meets a girl at lunch, a lote happened what will her life be like now. (Rated T for slight fantasy violence)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, readers, this is the prologe which is not required to read go I hope you enjoy this story this story it will be also be posted, at a later date on wattpad under the Username of Icedwoods. I Love hearing peoples opinions on my story so review. Enjoy!_

A crack slowly taking over her body, as tears started to spill from her Safire eyes. The wind was blowing through her blue hair showing her pointed demonic ears. As small sad smile formed on her face. The portrait, was perfect.

"Thank-you for every thing."she spoke just as the crack took over her body, and she turned into small shards of glass.

'Present Time' Three years before

"My life was perfect I had My best friend, a crush,and someone who liked me. I didn't ask for my who life to be turned around. I didn't ask to move, I didn't ask to be shy, I just didn't."

"I, Hazel, a twelve year old girl who didn't try, to have a life that is a jumbled mess, but of course I had to move to a place where I knew no one."


	2. Kind Words

I rushed onto the bus, glancing around, I found my seat at the front by the door. I quickly grabbed my dark blue notebook out of my backpack. As I quickly started jotting down a few quick words in it.

"When someone loses almost everything important in there life there quiet, right. I've been here for two weeks and yet nobody's tried to become friends with me. "

Trees rushed passed the window as far off neighbor hoods passed. For me, I just dealt with the large amount of noise surrounding me.

I was ready to get off right as we turned, left, onto the road leading to my school.

Of course being who I am I waited in my seat letting people go passed. Then there was, Nick, the boy who was taller than me by a few inches, and had brown hair that natural floated into his olive green eyes, who let me go before him. He did this every day, and he didn't do it for anyone else, but waited for me to go first.

"T-thank-you!" I muttered just loud enough for him and just him alone to here me.

"Sure." he spoke in his normal tone.

Just as I got off the bus the heat flooded into my face. I speed walked to the cafeteria to get some food, and grabbed a small Honey Nut Cheerios, a milk ,and an orange juice .

Finding my seat next to a group of eighth graders talking about one of their boyfriend, Kevin, who had not showed up to there promised date. Done hearing there gossip, I walked outside to see the lunch tables filling the cement.

"DING-DING" I hear from the bell telling us that we had five minutes to be to our classrooms.

I rushed to the doors to go inside, but to my, pleasure the door had unusually been locked. I stood their for about a minute. I was about to give up, letting go of the doors about to turn around, I saw, Nick, the boy from the bus, that shared all of my classes with me, had been the one who opened the door.

"Thank-you... Again." I spoke with my face down, and started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm for a second, then let go, as my head instinctively turn turned toward him.

"No problem." he spoke giving me a warm smile.

Heat, all through my Language Arts class, as I stared at the back of Nicks head. Next was my math class where we talked about the circumference and diameter of a circle. That class speed by a little too quickly for at least in this class, I was in the front and Nick was in the back, and my head had cooled down. I had left before the class finished, because I was helping with lunch.

"You saw his face too, it was completely hilarious." Steven spoke to his friend Chris.

Steven was a tall boy with Dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes who played football.

FlashBack One week ago

"That will be it for today remember your homework is due on Wensday. " Mrs. Robinson my Language arts teacher announced.

I grabbed the paper out of her hands, and walked into the hallway, just as I turned, right, towards my math class, somebody bumped into me, and my binder, and all it's contents fell onto the floor.

"That happened to me on friday." A boy with dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes commented as he bent down, and helped me pick it up.

"By the way, the name is Steven." He smiled at me, as blush came full onto my cheeks.

"Hazel," I muttered," thank-you." and I walked away one hand on my burning cheeks, realizing I had, so suddenly, fallen for him.

End of Flashback

I stared at Steven as he walked passed hoping he would be looking my way, but as expected he didn't.

I made my way into the cafeteria, just as a short, thin, long brown haired girl, I recognized from on of my classes was standing there.

"Your Hazel,right, I'll be helping with lunch too today." She spoke with a kind grin spreading across her face. "By, the way, I'm Savanna."


	3. New Friends

"H-h-hi, Savanna," I spoke seriously nervous seeing that this was a great chance at making a friend," your right it is H-hazel."

"You don't have to be so nervous, I won't bite you." She laughed than added a, "probably."

"Follow me, I'll show you what to do." She spoke leading me into the cafeteria kitchen.

She held out an apron urging me to put on as I took it out of her hands.

"T-hank-you, Savanna." I spoke to her, as she gave me a quirky grin.

"W-wait I said your name w-wro-" she cut me off.

"No, I think it's funny how nervous you are."She said to me grinning.

"Let me guess you haven't made any friends yet," she remarked to me,"right?" I silently nodded.

"Alrighty,then I'll be your first friend, and you'll meet some of your other new friends out there." She told with wide grin spreading across her face, her head gesturing outside.

"Okay?" I replied happy but at the same time, I was quite confused.

"Okay!" She smiled holding her hand out, and I grabbed it nervously with a small grin appearing on my face.

"All you need to know is be prepared for an adventure." She told me completely seriously, but I wrote it off as nothing.

She pulled out a gray hair tie, gesturing to my Dirty Blond hair. I grabbed it, and Savanna stepped out of the way only for there to be a mirror, where I looked into my eyes, they were green with hints of blue, rainforest like. I gathered my shoulder length hair and put it into a ponytail.

"You need to hurry up girls." one of the lunch ladies spoke and handed to two of us gloves.

For lunch today was pulled pork sandwiches with flat bread. Serving went quickly we talked about ourselves, and the things we liked. I did notice one thing though when Nick walked by she waved to him. He waved back and smiled but strangely it wasn't as kind of a smile as Nick had been giving her, but again I wrote it off, failing to notice the slight pink on his cheeks when he walked passed me. I only then learned that, of course he was one of the promised friends.

"Well, you ready to go have some fun."she spoke as we finished eatting.

"Y-yes, I guess?" I spoke nervously again.

"You'll have fun I promise." I heard her speak only slightly noticing the nervousness in her voice.

"O-okay, then?" I spoke still feeling quite nervous.

After that we made our way to the back of the field at our school. Where there was a small wooden shed.

"Okay, I promise you'll not freak out."She we'll I was getting even more nervous.

"Pr-omise?" I answered, but she took it as her answer.

"Here." She said pulling out a small gem decorated, blue bracelet out of a small crack, in the wood, on the shed handing it to me.

"Trust me, touch the bracelet and say Red portal." She spoke disappearing after doing it herself.

Confused and nervous, I had no choice, I touched my bracelet, my finger on the dark blue gem in the middle. I took a deep breath-

"R-red Portal." I spoke my eyes squinting shut.

"Dellana, she'll be here , I prom-." I hear Savanna start, as I open my eyes I realize one thing, I am not in the school yard.

"Hazel, you did it!" Savanna yelled loudly.

She was wearing a Dark read outfit, a small gun on the side, and what looked like Fire decorated the end of her newly chin length hair.

"W-w-w-wait WHAT Just happened." I started to scream.

Then I saw snow start surround me, and I slowly started to notice the long blue frosted dress I had on, and the light blue hair that fell to my waist, and sparkles seemed to surround it.

"I'll give you a minute, well I'll get the others, Dellana watch Hazel!" Savanna spoke running off.

Dellana didn't say a thing as I looked around amazed. I looked out a window, space, and a Red planet by us. Dellana still not saying anything gave a mirror to me.

"T-thank-Y-" I saw my reflection Safire eyes with light specks of silver in them, a silver crown with a droplet like crystal that dropped down onto my forehead. Demonic, pointed, elf like ears were popping out of my ice blue hair with what looked like gems decorated it. I fell to the side, leaning on the wall of the ship. Still looking into the mirror I saw a silk dress, jeweled with what looked like small diamonds and opals, and with a layer of frost on top. I almost didn't believe my eyes, but for some strange reason I knew that it was real.

"T-thank-you." I said handing the mirror to Dellana now looking her over.

She was wearing a black dress to matching her blood red hair that she wore in a bun. Black crystals decorated her ears, She seemed to have white eyes to blend everything together.

"Y-y-you look mo-re normal than... me." I spoke stuttering.

"I'll take that as a complement, of sorts." she spoke pulling out a pair of silver scissors, a reddish tint at the ends. Blood?

"Hazel looks like she has water and ice powers she is sort of like you, Nick." I heard Savanna say as I saw her turn the corner with a guy beside her, Nick.


	4. The Sappire and Opal Doors

"Wow, I think Savanna is right, Captain, Hazel here may be quite special." I hear Nick speak.

Nick's eyes now a silvery sky blue, he had short, watery, Sapphire like hair to match my eyes, and a black band on his wrist buttons of different colors adorned it. I slowly started to notice that everybody had one on even me. Scanning his body down it seemed he was wearing a long silver jacket the collar sticking out on both sides, and the end of the jacket touching the bottom of his ankles. Underneath he has a white shirt on, and dark blue pants and a pair of gray boots.

A boy I assumed to be the so called captain appeared. He had slick black hair that hit his shoulders, and I could see a robotic hand under his long red shirt.

"It seems, that I will be training you with your magic, Hazel."Nick spoke a wide grin starting to appear on his face.

"W-w-will somebody p-please explain to me w-what is going on." I spoke confused, horrified, and wondering if this was a dream.

But I of course didn't want it to be a dream, feeling that this was going to be one of the most memorable parts of my life.

"We call it the Neptune Solar System, and you see each of us were granted with the power to be here."This captain person explained.

"Do you want to know the full story?" The captain questioned.

"Yes, I do." I spoke, starting to be more confident in my speech.

Nick, Savanna, and Dellana looked shocked from the confidence in my voice.

"Well," the captain spoke,"It was two years ago in elementary school my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer. Sadly, he passed away about a month after, and my mother gave me a box he left in his will for me. Inside were these five gem bracelets, a note siting on top of them that said." He stopped for a second pulling out a sheet of paper from the black pants he was wearing.

"'Dear, Chris, knowing that you are reading this I have passed away, I am sorry, and know that, I love you. You must be wondering what is with the gem bracelets. I not going to go to deep into detail, but you are going to meet four people. Black someone you'll is harsh, but someone that will fight for you. White, someone who cares for people no matter who they are, as well as a being good at strategy. Red,is Friendliness, and someone who will always protect there friends and loved ones. Green, is someone that will strongly morn over a wronged death, and they are a true leader. Blue, is someone that is kind not only on the outside, in-side their soul too, and they are powerful fighter when angered but they are usually a okay fighter.

Chris, I did not go to full length in these descriptions, and I also know that you are probably frightened right now. I know that I have broken this to you very fast, but please find these people, they need to know what is in there blood. I am already certain you know who you are. You will be able to tell about others too. My time is short, Touch your bracelet and say red portal. You will find yourself on a ship don't worry you will have everything you need there. There is one more th-' My grandfather's letter stops there, but I ended up here and I find that very important. Now that your here are group is complete and now we can finally leave this solar sytem." The captain Chris spoke out of breath from his speech.

" H-h-how do we get home, haven't we missed a lot of class already?" I questioned trying not to be rude.

"We haven't missed any class, you've only spent about 5 minutes here time flows differently there than here." Dellana spoke, I noticed that she always talks with rudeness in her voice.

"When we need to go home we'll tell you, okay?" Nick spoke to me.

"Okay?" I spoke my stuttering starting to stop for becoming more comfortable

talking.

"Well than lets get started on this adventure!" Savanna spoke.

"Hazel, I'll be the one showing you to your room." Dellana spoke grabbing my arm well speaking.

We headed into a hallway, and each of the doors were a different color there was green, white, blue, red, and black.

"Well this is your room."Dellana harshly spoke tossing me at the blue door.

"T-hank-you." I thanked her.

"Ya, whatever." Dellana replied.

I grabbed the crystal door handle on the Sapphire door, twisting it downwards and pushing open the door. What I saw was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. In the middle of the room was an ice chandler blue flames decorating the rims. Just bellow the ceiling there were droplets of water hanging in midair. On the back wall of there was a bed that seemed made out of ice decorated with what looked like a blanket made out of snow. Just behind my bed I saw a window looking out into space. Just then I thought how I was going to defend myself. Just then, I found an ice sword with water dripping onto the ground, in my hands. Was this going to be my new life?

"Clonk, clonk, clonk" I heard knocking at my door.

"W-who is it" I responded to the knock

at the door nervously.

"Nick, I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything my room is just across from yours." He replied.

"Okay." I called.

After about a minute passed I opened my door to see the Opal door in front of my mine with a glass handle. So Nicks White, I thought turning around and closing my door. Finding it easy I when to the back of the room and lied down in my bed, and fell asleep.

Not knowing what was ahead of me; I just jumped in into an entire life I knew nothing about. I didn't even know if I was ready at all, or even if I could protect myself. The one thing I do know is this is going to be a enormous adventure.


	5. A New Day

"Beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeep BEEP." I heard my alarm clock screech.

"Okay,You can shut-up now you stupid alarm clock." I spoke unplugging my alarm clock.

"So yesterday was a dream." I spoke looking at my wrist, not seeing the bracelet there.

" Of course it was it was too good to be true." I spoke talking to myself, probably sounding like a psychopath.

I got up from my bed looking across the room, I looked at my dresser. Of course, there was the safire bracelet. I walked over to the dresser picking it up and sliding it on my wrist.

"It wasn't a dream!" I breathed the words out.

I grabbed my chair pulling it up to my dresser,so I could get prepared for

my school day.

I ended up waring a white shirt with jeans.

I ran to my sisters room which was located across the hall. I opened the door of course she was still sleeping.

"Anna, you know you have to go in twenty minutes, and you should of gotten up thirty minutes ago."

I spoke into the room.

"Okay." Anna mumbled.

"Okay, just go around ugly all day." I teased throwing the blanket off her and running out of her room.

I went to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle, for the day. I went to the living room grabbing my ID card and my backpack.

"Bye Dad." I spoke into my Dad's office.

"BYE ANNA." I yelled up the stairs of my long stairway.

I ran out of my living room and out the door. Walking to my bus stop which was exactly three doors down on the corner of or street. As I arrived there I checked my watch it was exactly 7:10.

It arrived one minute later, and I hurried on to it grabbing my usual seat in the front. I then stared out the window there were three stops in my neighborhood mine being the first. We stopped for the next stop in the neighborhood.

Nick does of course live in my neighborhood. In fact this was his stop he carried himself onto the bus. He stopped and sat himself down in of course who others seat, but mine.

"Hey, Hazel." Nick spoke in happy see song like voice.

"H-h-hello, Nick." I spoke nervously not aware of the heat that dressed my cheeks; I however was more aware of the Sweat that was starting to form on my hands.

"Hazel, you don't have to be so nervous around me." Nick spoke completely seriously, but there was the still a small smile that dressed his face.

"O-okay," I started to answer," but I just need to get to know you more."

"Okay,then you'll have to share about your self too, where should I start." He spoke looking up in a pondering way.

"I am twelve, I have two younger brothers and a younger sister" He started about himself.

"I-I guess I should go," I spoke turning towards him, and looking him in the eyes," I am twelve, I have an older sister and a younger brother"

"I like animals and nature a lot," I spoke getting more into the mood of the conversation,"oh, and my sister, Anna is her name, can be really annoying at times."

"My brother Brandon the older one of the two is always complaining about something." he spoke giving me a warm smile that made me see a different side of him then he continued," Yesterday it was about how somebody had the last piece of bread, even though there was some in the freezer."

We continued our conversation tell we got to the school.

"Here." Nick held out his hand and I grabbed it and he helped me up out of the bus.

As he let go of my hand I felt the blast of cool air against it.

"Sorry Hazel, got to go."Nick spoke," See ya."

"Bye Nick." I muttered and turned away heading to get some food.

Why did that smile feel so different than the others? Marking it off as nothing I walked into the cafeteria. There were only breakfast bars left, so I grabbed the chocolate cookie, milk, and an orange juice.

Then I noticed a girl with black hair holding a pair of silver scissors, reading a book and on her wrist stood a Black diamond bracelet that looked like mine. Dellana?

I slowly walked over there sitting across from her. Dellana looked to interested in her book to notice that I sat down across from her. I opened my chocolate cookie breakfast bar not noticing that Dellana had looked from her book. I slowly took a bite out of it-

" Ag-," I ran to the trash can, " So disgusting, Agg- Ew. I squeaked spitting it out in the bar.

"Ha-ha-ha ha ha!." I slowly turned around to see Dellana pointing at me.

"That was so great," Dellana spit out her words into my face, " and your face right now too."

"What's so disgusting about them?" She questioned,

"T-they just don't t-taste right!" I explained my hands waving around lightly to not attract attention.

"Your Name?" Dellana questioned.

"It's Hazel." I responded, flashing her my bracelet hidden under the sleeve of my gray sweater.

"Oh, so you already know who I am." Dellana spoke in more of a statement than a question.

"Sense your not eating that I'll take it." She spoke swiping away the breakfast bar in my hand.

"I'm going to go Outside."I said pointing to the doors.

"O-mkay," Dellana spoke her mouth full of breakfast bar than swallowed," I'll come with.

Dellana then grabbed her stuff and went out with me. The lunch tables were empty but around twenty people inhabited the cement.

"S-so, tell me about yourself." I started a conversation not really having anything else to say.

"You first I guessing you just moved

here am I right?" Dellana spoke questioning me, just as the bell rang signaling we had five minutes to get to our class.

"Bye" I said waving to Dellana, as I ran to the hallway doors.

'Open!' I exclaimed in my head. I pushed passed people to get to my locker, and I stopped stunned, as I noticed one thing Nicks locker was next to mine.


End file.
